


Point of no return

by FireworksShow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x10, F/M, Veronica's POV (mostly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireworksShow/pseuds/FireworksShow
Summary: Veronica and Archie find comfort in each other (1x10)





	Point of no return

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't sure if i should post this but since this ship deserves more love in here, so there you go :)
> 
> mainly based on the scenes that we got on 1x10 and mostly from Veronica's pov.
> 
> title comes from the song Magnets by Disclosure (feat. Lorde)
> 
> hope you like it :)

Veronica shouldn’t have feelings for Archie. Not when she swore to herself that she would focus on her friendships on her task to becoming a better person. That included avoiding anything that had the potential to turn into a mess.

But Archie Andrews made it so hard.

It was almost too easy to feel comfortable around him. They had gotten along in no time. Archie would laugh at her jokes and she always felt the urge to be there for him. Soon, she found out that he was much more than his boy-next-door looks. He carried himself with a bit of an edge that made him someone she wanted to know better. The combination of it all resulted on a magnetic tension that was hard to fight.

That night, she was vulnerable and alcohol came into play and she didn’t have the strength to keep her walls up. Archie trusted her enough to open up about his problems. That gave her the courage to also tell him everything that was upsetting her. When both of their worlds were becoming too much to handle, they ended up finding each other.

A great part of the party was a blur to her. She was glad that everyone had left, but she didn't want to go home yet. It was only her and Archie at his living room. He was feeling guilty about what happened at the party and the situation with his parents. She listened to him and shared her own worries about her parents. They reached a whole new level of intimacy that night by sharing their vulnerabilities and feelings.

“A tragedy of epic proportions”, was what she called the possibility of having never met Archie. At the same time that it lifted both of their moods, it brought back the impending tension between them. Archie answered her by the space between them to kiss her. It felt right and even more when she kissed him again.

Focused in the world that was inside the Andrew’s house, they allowed themselves to get carried away. After all, they were making up by all the times that they had fought the magnetic pull between them.

Veronica didn’t want to be anywhere in the world but there. But she couldn’t fight how exhausted all the stress of the day had left her. She was going to meet Hiram’s lawyer in the morning and to face it she needed at least a couple of hours of sleep.

“Archiekins.” She said into his neck as she was laying her head on his shoulder. “I think I should go home.”

He knew that she was about to have a full morning, they talked about it a few minutes ago. But with Jughead being god knows where, he didn’t want to be alone. “Or you could stay.”

Veronica smirked at what it coul be implying, but he soon realized how it sounded like. “No, it’s not like that!” he laughed at himself realizing that what he was pretty tired too.

“You can sleep on my bed if you want to. I’ll crash on Jug’s bed on the floor.” He got up and offered her his hand. “It’s not that bad, I promise.”

Veronica was already inclined to accept his offer before he cleared things up. She took his hand and let him lead her up the stairs to his bedroom. She left her purse and her shoes by his bed and let him tuck her in. His bed felt warm and she was about to drift off when she felt Archie kissing her.

“Sleep tight, Ronnie.” He whispered to her. She answered with a smile and an almost inaudible mumble of “sweet dreams, Archiekins.”

It was the daylight that made her stir up. As she moved herself in the bed to try and catch a few more minutes to sleep, she realized something felt different. She wasn’t in her bed and as she opened up her eyes, she saw that she definitely wasn’t in her room. Scanning around, she spotted Archie sleeping shirtless on the floor. It was all that it took for the moments from the previous night to come back to her, bringing a smile to her face.

He looked so peaceful that she couldn’t bring herself to wake him up. Instead, Veronica grabbed her shoes from the floor and knelt beside him to kiss his cheek. They would have to talk later but, for now, she was happy. There was a smile that she couldn’t fight off her face as she descended the stairs, not even when she saw Jughead.

“Veronica, hey.” He looked surprised but his humor was better than last night’s. “Good morning.”

“Morning, Jughead.” She didn’t know what to say. It didn’t feel like a walk of shame and there was nothing to explain. “So, listen...”

Still, she tried to find the words to justify why she was leaving the house that early. “Don’t.” Jughead cut her off before she could say anything. “Don’t worry. My lips are sealed.”

She laughed at the situation. In fact, nothing much had happened but Jughead’s loyalty was remarkable. “Okay. Cool.”

She liked Archie, even more that she liked to admit. Yet, they had to figure things out before facing everyone else.


End file.
